kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- ---- ---- Arena Coding 02:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey LA. I was just wondering if I could use the coding for your arena box thingy. Things will be changed of course.}} 21:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey LA! The arena is up! I was wondering if you would like to affiliate your arena and competitions with it. If so, add to your pages.}} Unversed list }|text=So…all info on the enemies is in another KH wiki?|time= }}} Unversed lists List Project If your gonna be helping with the list project, please remember to link/sign on the List Page so I'll know who doing what and if I have to do it or not, thanks. 02:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Would You Like to help with something http://thelastonestanding.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_One_Standing_Wiki Its about any chearter you could come up with the name came to mind on the spot so may you help if not i will understand Yu-Narukami 10:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ahh sorry... u can delete the capital one 00:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Well... It's a draft :P I haven't quite finished it yet :P 19:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Puzzling Aqua 05:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC)|sad=Actually... I think you can remove me from the scoreboard for a while LA. With Project Merge and all the work... well it's a litlle distracting. No offence or anything.}} Plryxe Hehe, that's a funny idea. XD Just an idea: How about you link to all the pages of your walkthrough as they are mentioned? 09:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow, your Colisseum is really picking up! That's actually quite inspiring- hopefully the user arenas here will be that popular!!! 09:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lanes Between Yeah about three pictures I posted here. They were originally made for the wiki and I never had time to upload them right after I made them. Why were they deleted? I had to make them from scratch I even had to remember the quotes bit by bit until I found you guys had them here and I just did some minor editing after that.LRT 16:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay the what about PNG's? Are they allowed here?LRT 19:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome although I hope you'll like them. It took me three weeks figuring out what I was going to do plus trying to remember his quotes.LRT 19:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) There´s that part... }} Why did you delete my post? Data-Roxas } (UTC)|hatnclogs=Hey, thanks for the help with the Data-Roxas video. I was just fixing it when i saw that there was an edit conflict, sorry if I caused any trouble. How did you see my mistake so fast? and what is your Bankai? Are you a Shinigami too? O.o }} } (UTC)|momiji=You really are good... anyways.. Random Question time! (these might show up again sometime in the future.) *Favorite Enemy? (KH only) *Favorite World? (KH only) *Favorite place in that world? (ie wonderland - Tea party Garden, TWTNW - allied impasse, etc.) (KH only) *Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man? *Favorite LA theme? *What's your Bankai? *Favorite side character? (anybody that's not a protagonist or antagonist. ie. Cashire cat, Tarzan, Phil, etc.) (KH only) *Two favorite colors? (could be same color but different shades, just be specific.) Oh, and the links to Innocent Sorrow, Brightdown and ft. on your userpage are broken, you might want to re-link them. Last thing, I saw your anime wishlist and I have a website where you can watch naruto, bleach, and one piece online, (dubbed or subbed, whichever you prefer,) if you want me to shoot you the link, I would be more happy to give it to you :D and i see you've been reading fruits basket... }} The excitement begins!!! 02:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC)|happy=I'm so excited about the QAA! Just wanted to know if you wanted help with the battle quotes again this year?}} Uh What?! May I ask why he says this? I don't even know this dude and I'm not sure if I even want to.LRT 02:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) c0rl0rs aRe c00l They are in fact very cool. Please double check to see if any of your list are corresponding with the color list. Thanks. 19:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Radiant Garden I apologize. I mean no disrespect. The picture of Radiant Garden from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep I added today was similar, yes, but the difference is that in fact its size is 1202 × 850px. That is all. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah the beauty of edit histories HI LEGENDAQUA MY NAME IS NOHEARTVERSED IAM HERE TO ASK YOU IF YOU KNOW ROXASXION1314 AND CAN YOU LET HIM KNOW HIS BEST FRIEND IS DYING TO CHAT WITH HIM. PLEASE HELP ME HE IS MY FRIENDNOHEARTVERSED 11:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) IRC What's this wiki IRC channel name? (: --RoseGui (talk here) 14:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the warm welcome! --RoseGui (talk here) 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) hello you know when you leave the Kingdom Hearts 3D in europe or america? and the pack will come out of Japan? Fauces 300 20:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Fairy Tail Can't... Stop... Watching! Thank you for your recommendation! *EDIT: Aye! DID YOU GET MY LAST MESSAGE AQUA?NOHEARTVERSED 15:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello LegendAqua I'm Micah James i Heart's: How are you thought i might get a minute to say hello and got on here 2 day's ago & just woundering are you ready for K.H 3d? hahaha i know i am anyway You probably heard from NoHeartversed that im a HUGE K.H Fan and if you need anything anything at all give a Shout k im here for you.. Micah 16:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS AQUA AND LIKE WHAT MICAH SAID I AM EXITED FOR KH 3D NOHEARTVERSED 11:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi LegendAqua Me & Noheartversed were just talking and If your game this weekend we can all 3 chat about Boss Stadegies this he & i have deafted this weekend you game? Micah 12:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Micah I Hearts Hello LegendAqua Micah James I hearts: here Ive Created a Blog Called: "Kingdom Hearts Boss Status's" in the Wiki here this will let you and the other's i know here Edit in it this will be on the Bosses that we've defeated so far in K.H Games ive already got it started just so you know & going to Say Happy Editing. And Chat with you soon ok Micah 17:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Hello LegendAqua, It's me Micah James I Heart's You Know the Picture's you Sent me Back when i first started the one on top was kinda to big and I had to Delete both of them both becouse i didn't Wont my Talk Page to OverFlow with Maggages the Bubble was ok so if you could could you somehow Shrink the size on the top one i kinda like it to be like Sora Picture on the Wiki Page here thank so much you can post them again i don't mine just try not to make them big ok chat with you soon & this weekend.... Micah 17:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 20:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua, It's Me Micah I Heart's You know the Stuff you Put on My Talk Page when you welcomed me I Accediently Deleted all of that and Learned from it the hard way so if You Could Can You repost everything on there the Next time I Delete Something on here I'll put it in A Active ok Please for give me & Im Sorry.. Please & Thank youMicah 20:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James Micah 21:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua It's Me Micah James I Hearts: Thank You Both for Helping me get my Talk page Restored You & Noheatversed are really good Friend's Without you two i don't know what i'd do "sigh" im being series too umm By the Way Did You Like The New Heading I put up top on there thought i put somethig catchy. hahaha Anyways talk with you both Soon along with our two new friend's RoxasNoBody & SidVI Chat with you 4 Soon... Micah 21:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Tropes Ive never done tropes before, so was I supposed to fill that out for myself, or someone else, or were you supposed to fill them out yourself? Micah 13:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua It's Me Micah James I Heart's: Still on for this Weekend? My Friend NoheartVersed has told Me Via Message to tell you to stay off his Blog Page til he gets everything set & ready for this weekend he will tell me via Message when it's ok i'll keep you posted tel then Chat with you soon... Micah 13:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Heart'sMicah 13:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Micah 18:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua, Me Micah I Hearts: I Updated my talk Page and will be the only one on this week til about Friday just So you know what's going down with me if your not busy today or tomarrow let's chat about the Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance & 1st Part of the Boss Stradigies on here i saw a Video In Search results and put this on my Talk Page as a 3D Story So you know. Chat with you later... Micah 18:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Heart's Micah 21:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua It's Me Micah James I Hearts: How it going? As you know i've Updated Both My Talk & Blog Page's It's Been awhile since i last heard from you and decided to check With you & see if you still like the games Kigdom Hearts 3D Dream DroP Distance & i Got Some Scoop even thou it was diferent Laguage i did my best To Traslate it Via english style i'll chat with you soon haha... Micah 21:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Micah 18:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua Good Afternoon it's me Micah James I Heart's, Just Checking In and seeing if your ok.. & seeing & if your not too Bussy If u Could can u help me with My Blog Page? It's the One on top & 2nd One bellow it as you can see i'm trying my best on K.H 3D D.D.D. Story mode & I think i May or My not have messed up and could use some idea & Help ReAranging The Story. So yeah We won't Be Alone I've Asked some of or Friend's to help out just so you know alrighty... Say la V Mean Chat with you soon...Micah 18:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts LegendAqua i was just on Youtube last night and saw some bloggers talking about Xehanort. They said exactly what i was talking about and they were Japanese and they knew what he said. KeybladeMasterZackery 22:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I asked them if they were sure and they said yes. They also mentions they they were Japanese and they knew what he said. A part of what we said was also on khwiki if you want to make sure i'm wrong. Just look under Master Xehanort. KeybladeMasterZackery 22:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Micah 20:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Hello LegendAqua, It's Micah James I Hearts As you can see i am trying to Write a Blog For both Riku & Sora Mode's from 3D As for World's they Vis & Bosses they fight in the Story My Blog on Boss Status & other info (2) So far & i could use some Idea's do you have any if so post them in my Talk page or Comment's Area's. & I hope to chat with you soon...Micah 20:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Renomated Riddler Use it, please! It's nothing but a userbox, but I'll make sure to change it over time...Now, It's meme-fashioned! Liked it? :3 PS: Do you have any FF games on XBOX? Just wondering...}} srro bout that just not sure how to talk on this thing is all KeybladeMasterZackery 21:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey LegendAqua, Me again Micah James I Hearts I was just brosing and it turns out Lea was the one saving Both Mickey Sora composed still & Riku From his former Master Xehanort's trap In Where Nothing Gather. Isa And Lea were battling as they were disapearing to the Keyblade Graveyard and i think he was watching as one of the robbed men as for the Keyblade he Wields might i say it be Frolic Flame Keyblade kinda looks the same anyway um Do you want me to put the stuff you were posting up on the wiki in my Blog page? I'm Just woundering anyways... hope to hear from you soon...Micah 21:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Micah James I Hearts oh hey LA srry bout the deviled key and inferno flame thing. i was just throwing ideas out there if we could call them that for a hile cause me and other fans thought they sounded cool. they weren't big though on the inferno flame one but they liked the deviled key one. they said it sounded sinister, evil but sounded like an original keyblade. anyway srry again i know it's you're call for stuff like that, my bad. KeybladeMasterZackery 00:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) it's no problem now. i already figured it out when i was talking with that Micah but why do you talk like you're mad at the world. ( your last words in the message you sent) KeybladeMasterZackery 11:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) i'm not saying you do. but you do with me because i changed Master Xehanort's Keyblade to Deviled Key and put a made up possible name for Lea's new Keyblade on his page and added stuff to Master Xehanort's page. KeybladeMasterZackery 12:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey LegendAqua listen if you get this can we talk? i wanna ask if you wanna help build Micah's KH3D (DDD) story research. he asked us both for help, i am but he hasn't been able to get a hold of you so if you get this can we all talk? later. KeybladeMasterZackery 16:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) hey Aqua did you get my message about helping Micah? KeybladeMasterZackery 00:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Blocked whadda ya mean? KeybladeMasterZackery 00:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) what for? the same stuff i did? i read your messages you got from him and he was mostly talking to you about his Kh3d boss info page. plus he said that he accidentally deleted something and that he apoligized. was that it? and still what was he blocked from editting for? Alright fine but jeez you sound like the real Aqua ( stern and direct to the point). but aside from that do you want to hep out with his page. That was his request for me to ask you. you wanna help out? KeybladeMasterZackery 00:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well at least i got a response. anyway i'll tell him you said no. Later. KeybladeMasterZackery 00:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC)